Ohh no you did NOT just do that!
by thenightcircus
Summary: Max and Fang break up. Will Fang realise what just went down? Who will be the rebound guy? AU. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own MR... as you already guessed... :D**

* * *

MAX AND FANG BREAK UP – WILL THEY GET BACK TOGETHER?

Max and I just broke up. I wandered away from the ice cream place we had been. She had called me up and said "we have to talk." That was my first tip. When I picked her up at her house, she walked over to me timidly and pecked me on the cheek instead of the lips. Second tip. We had sat down at our favourite place in the little shop, right next to the window. She held my hands over the table and "let me down gently".

_I hear the drums echoing tonight _

My heart was pounding as I walked away from that stupid little café.

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation _

I grumbled to myself about how shallow she was.

_She's coming in 12:30 flight _

I checked my watch. 12:30. Great.

_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation _

I felt attracted to the westward direction. After awhile, I realised I was heading towards Max's house. Joy.

_I stopped an old man along the way, _

He had dropped his wallet.

_Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies _

He was humming a tune to himself. I recognized it as "So This Is Love".

_He turned to me as if to say, Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you _

He told me "It's waiting there for you." Max popped into my head. I started to run. I STILL LOVE YOU! I sent a telepathic message to Max.

_

* * *

_

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you _

I started writing my speech to get Max to come back to me in my head.

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do _

I would walk to the ends of the earth for you, Max! I sent another message.

_I bless the rains down in Africa _

Where have I heard that before?

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have _

I'll give you all of my attention. I'll never even be in the same room as Lissa ever again!

* * *

_The wild dogs cry out in the night _

I ran through the park close to her house. I was almost there.

_As they grow restless longing for some solitary company_

I know she didn't want to be alone. I hope she hasn't found someone else to be with yet, I thought to myself.

_I know that I must do what's right _

I can't lie to her. I'll be a better man. I'll change! I just need you back.

_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti _

I'll always be true to you Max! Another message sent.

_I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become _

I swear to GOD that I'll be everything you need.

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_

I ran as fast as I could to Max's house. I could see it from down the street.

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do _

I pushed even harder until I made it to her front door.

_I bless the rains down in Africa _

I rang the doorbell multiple times. Dr. Martinez answered. I asked her where Max was.

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

"She's in the backyard," she replied.

* * *

_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you _

I pushed the door open forcefully. Max and my best friend, Sam, sat on the stone bench in the far corner. They looked up.

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

They were making out. Way to be the rebound guy, Sam! I ran over and tackled him.

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do _

Max tried and failed to pull me off. I punched Sam in the nose and felt satisfied when it started to bleed.

_I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa _

At that point Sam decided to punch me back instead of wrestling. He punched my arms, which made me let go. Max pulled me off and started to yell insults.

_I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa _

I backed away. I could already see Jeb and Dr. M running to the porch door to see what the problem was.

_I bless the rains down in Africa _

I ran away. Down the street. Two lefts and a right; I was home. I collapsed on my bed and just sat there. What did I do wrong?

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

* * *

**Well the song in this song fic was Africa by Toto... if you didn't guess... :D**


End file.
